Talk:The Fans/@comment-174.48.1.154-20150316205047
The tiger had been tamed. Surrounded by blood, Tony sat on the floor of the small custodial closet with two of the closest things he had to friends either dead or dying nearby. He found Mark's body first. Half of his head had been caved in, and he had most likely died instantly. Corey wasn't so lucky. He heard her gasping from a hallway, a hideous, sucking gasp that meant she had been gutshot. He knew that sound, he remembered it from Hawaii. She didn't say a word as he carried her prone form back to the little room, and she didn't have to. Tony gently laid her down on the tile floor and smoothed back her jet black hair. "You did good, kid. Just relax." he whispered, wiping the sweat and blood from her face with a bit of his shirt sleeve. "No." she wheezed. "No. I got-I got shot. I got...I got lazy." He quietly shushed her and unzipped her normally teal Dolphin's jacket that was gradually turning a deep shade of crimson. Upon seeing the wound, he grimaced behind his mask. The bullet must have been huge, as the entry wound alone was nearly nickel-sized, and the dark-colored blood steadily pouring from the gaping hole in her stomach meant it had scrambled her insides. "Fucking hollow-points." he muttered. There was nothing he could do, and they both knew it. "Did...did everyone else make it?" she asked through the gasps. Tony looked over at Mark's massive body and his horridly disfigured head. "Yeah, Cor. They're alright." She shot him a look. "You...you're a bad liar." He laughed, continued running his bloodied fingers through her hair and looked at his walkie-talkie. The twins hadn't checked in for a while, now. And he figured they probably never would. This was not how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to go like everything else. Clean and quick, no injuries. Then that man had shown up. With his wild expression, babbling some nonsense about a jungle. He managed to shoot Tony with his shotgun, luckily the few pellets that hit him only got his leg. "Hey, Cor. There's something I wanted to tell you." Her voice came out sounding tiny and weak. "Yeah?" "You ever think, I dunno, if shit had been different, you ever think we could have made something work?" She didn't answer. He looked down and her skin had gone pale, her mouth hung open and her eyes stared off at nothing in particular. She had stopped breathing. Tony heaved a sigh that held the weight of the world behind it. He stood up and heard a heavy banging from the closet door. "Police!" the voice behind the knocking shouted. "We're coming in, keep your hands in the air and drop any weapons you may have!" Tony was almost relieved. He figured he would surrender, maybe do some time in prison and just spend the rest of his days reading. He was done fighting. Maybe things would go better from here.